Cutting Through the Darkness
by Kaeshun Kirael
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are growing closer, However demons are attacking claiming to be sent from Naraku. And Kagome is a Hanyou? Find out more inside! Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends! Here is a preview, Chapter 2 will be up very soon! Review please!

Inuyasha: A half demon, his father was killed when he was young, and his mother died of an unkown disease. His father was the Lord of the Western lands, his older brother, Sesshomaru inharited the kingdom when his father died, Inuyasha was kicked out by Sesshomaru for being a Hanyou, or Half-Breed. They both had the same father, but thier mothers were different, in this case Inuyasha's mother was human. An outcast all his life, he heard about the Shikon no Tama, a jewel that he could use to become full demon. He met the Preistess in charge of keeping the jewel pure, and they fell in love, Except one day a Shapeshifting hanyou named naraku played everything out so that it would look like they betrayed eachother. Inuyasha had been pinned to a tree by Kikyo well, Naraku impercination her's arrow, 50 years later a girl named kagome freed him, and they ended up searching for the jewel together. Inuyasha has feelings for Kagome, but is to afraid to tell her, he was rejected all his life and he doesn't want it to happen again.

Kagome: On her 15th birthday she fell into the well near her shrine, and got teleported to Feudal japan, she freed Inuyasha and with a healer named Kaede's help, they set off to find the jewel, ending up having to fight Naraku for it. Kagome also has feelings for Inuyasha, but thinks that he loves Kikyo's ressurected self, though he only cares to protect her, not to love her.

Miroku: A monk who Inuyasha met, after he tried to steal thier jewel shards. Naraku placed a curse on his grandfather, that every child of his bloodline will be cursed with a wind tunnel, basicly a black hole on his right hand. I can't beleive he is actually considered a monk, for all the groping and perverted things he does, but overall he is a good ally.

Sango: Born in a village of demonslayers, her life turned around when Naraku destroyed all of her people, and posessed her brother to fight for him. She has love for her brother, and the monk. Kagome and Sango usually walk off together and start jittering about everything that has happened, leaving Inuyasha to resist killing Miroku.

to sum it up..

Inuyasha: badass

Miroku: Pervert

Kagome: Caring

Sango: erm, not sure what to call her.. :runs:

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, the sun shining on his face. As he jumped down from the tree he'd been sleeping in. (A/N (author note) weird but..he finds indoors are always stuffy, because of his demon sense of smell) His feet planted firmly on the ground, he walked slowly over to Kaede's village, stopping in Kagome's hut to see Miroku,Sango, and Kagome discussing Naraku and the jewel shards. "Oh, hi inuyasha! did you sleep well?" Kagome asked him smiling. "What's it to you?" Inuyasha replied in his usual hot-headed manner. "Kagome was just telling us that she sensed some jewel shards nearby, they might be Naraku." Miroku stated. Inuyasha put a twisted smirk on his face. "Finally i'm gonna kill that bastard, he won't be able to run this time!" "C'mon get ready lets go already!" They all gave him confused looks. "What about breakfast? Don't you want some ramen? I just brought it back from my time when arrived here." Inuyasha's fuzzy dog ears perked up when he heard the word 'ramen' he loved it, of everything Kagome brought back to the feudal era, he was most attached to it. The only thing he was more attached to was Kagome herself, he could never let her know his feelings for her however. He always thought the others would consider him weak, and that Kagome would reject him. His thoughts were the exact opposite of the truth. Kagome loved Inuyasha, and Miroku and Sango WANTED them together. Moments later Inuyasha was drueling over a pot of ramen noodles, lust in his eyes. the first bowl that was poured, was snatched and seemingly devoured in one gulp by the hungry Hanyou.


	2. Nirimoko's Insolence

1Hee Hee Chapter Two! Enjoy!

Minutes later the five companions were traveling through the forest, Inuyasha using his demon speed, Kagome on her bike, and Sango and Miroku on Kilala. "The shard is near, we're very close!" Kagome told Inuyasha. A smirk appeared on his face as he held Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha was the first into the clearing. "We're here inuyasha." "I know, I smell a demon, but I can't see one.

Kagome, use your power to find where he is, you can see the jewel shards in him right?" "Yeah." she replied, concentrating. "Inuyasha, behind you!" Inuyasha barely dodged, a slice on his Kimono. They saw the demon in front of them; He looked like a cheetah youkai. "Ah, what have we here, a Human, a half br-" "HALF BREED?" Inuyasha shouted with the I'm-going-to kick-your-ass face. "Wind scar!" Inuyasha said, the yellow claws coming out of his blade. "He...dodged?" Inuyasha stared in disbelief. Sango and Miroku finally arrived.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango said determined, He sidestepped and was about to comment when it hit him in the back of the head. "You insolent wench! You'll pay for that! The demon ran straight for Sango, and turned his head as he heard an arrows wizzing straight for him, He stopped, and Kagome's sacred arrow Missed by a hair. "Idiot." Inuyasha said to him self and he leaped up for an attack. The demon blocked with his claws, and they were fighting for dominance as their weapons, and I guess claws locked. "Inuyasha, You're a reckless fighter, and Naraku had told me, but as long as I have the jewel shards, I have the upper hand!" "Heh, I've beaten guys worse than you, what's your name bastard?" "Nirimoko." He replied, a deadly stare in his eyes.

'Alright, Inuyasha is stalling for me to hit him.' Kagome thought, as she quietly knocked an arrow. Inuyasha Saw her in his peripheral vision, and smirked. "Looks like your not as smart as you are tough. Inuyasha broke from the blade lock, and before Nirimoko could look, an arrow came at him, this time, hitting him in the chest. At first, he looked stunned. Then pulled it out of him. "Hehehehe HAHAHAH! Nirimoko just laughed at them. An arrow can't kill me you fools! Now PERISH!" As he raised his claw, he sped towards the miko. Inuyasha snapped as Nirimoko picked grabbed her and put his claw to her neck. "Give me all your shards, or your beloved little girlfriend dies!" Inuyasha stared blankly 'he hasn't noticed that SHE has them?'

He looked over to Miroku, and nodded. "Alright, I'll give them to you Miroku lied, grabbing a small bottle, holding it so that he can't see the contents. "That's more like it." Nirimoko stated in an over-confident voice, The youkai just stared at the monk, not noticing Inuyasha slowly creeping behind him, as Miroku gave the demon the bottle, he let go of Kagome, the monk grabbed her and ran out of the way. The youkai looked confused until he heard "WIND SCAR!" and looked at the mass of energy coming from behind him, bracing for impact. The energy cut through him, and it shot him to a tree. He slumped down, seemingly dead. When Inuyasha when to get the shards, Nirimoko grabbed the tetsusaiga, and threw it.

Nirimoko piercing inuyasha's gut with his claw, and throwing him to the ground. 'Damnit! I can't beat this guy without Tetsusaiga!' Inuyasha thought, as Kagome ran to grab him, and whispered in his ear. "I know how we can beat him, but it's risky." Kagome began. "Anything." Inuyasha told her weakly. "The jewel shards are in his arms, if you can take enough hit's to release your youkai side, tell him what you need to do.

I'll calm you down to transform back to a hanyou." she quickly ran away, as Nirimoko picked him up again, this time punching him repeatedly in the gut, throwing him down again, and stepping on him. "You should have known that being a filthy half breed you couldn't beat a full demon, I bet you couldn't even beat a human you pitiful excuse for a fighter!" Inuyasha just snapped, his eyes flashed blood read, the purple marks on his cheeks, and the crescent moon on his forehead.

He got up, and slashed the demons left arm, as the tainted jewel shard came out, the demon got even smaller. As he tried to run away, Inuyasha appearing in front of him, just toying with Nirimoko. He Painfully slashed at the Cheetah youkai, and standing on him, he crept down. "Who's the filthy demon now, bitch?" Inuyasha ripped the second jewel shard out, took it in his hand, and dug his hand into Nirimoko's chest, and ripped his heart out, throwing it. "And now for you 3! Inuyasha twistedly grinned.

"Inuyasha... SIT BOY!" thump What the! Kagome what did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked, a tint of annoyance in his voice. His features returned to normal, and Inuyasha picked up his tetsusaiga. "A few more to go!" Kagome told the group cheerfully, purifying the shards and melding them together. The group walked over to the nearest village to rest for the night, Inuyasha and Kagome sat watching the sunset. "I'm hungry." "I'm not fixing it for you." "Oh damn." The sun rose above the mountains. "Kagome..About earlier today, with Nirimoko, thanks... even if you did sit me, I probably wouldn't have survived without it." She smiled at him, and he was to embarrassed to look at her.

He NEVER said thank you. As the sun set and Kagome left Miroku and Sango came over to him. "Good job, but you still need to tell her your feelings for her!" Miroku said. "Not smart Miroku." Sango laughed at Him, Inuyasha was beating the crap out of him. "I'll tell her when I feel like it Miroku so stop butting in your pervert! Inuyasha left, steamed about the question, leaped into a tree, and closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep. All he could do was think about Kagome, this happened almost every night, and he beat himself up about it, because he couldn't tell anybody his feelings. "They'd think I'm weak, and call me names... Not to mention Kagome would just laugh at me, I mean...she's got that guy in her time, Hobo I think... wait..Homo? oh..HOJO! Yeah hojo ... his thoughts ran over this, until he thought his way to sleep.


End file.
